


Snapshot of Malec's life (Ft. Lydia as super Auntie)

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Lydia is Rafe's godmother, M/M, Malec and Lydia friendship, i don't know how to tag, random snapshot of Magnus and Alec's life, super aunt, with Lydia as a close family friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec's life with their friends and family and their children. Featuring a lot of Lydia because I love her and I love the idea of her being super aunt to Max and Rafael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot of Malec's life (Ft. Lydia as super Auntie)

 

“Okay thanks Jace, tell Jon to feel better.” Alec sighed and hung up the phone.

Jace was his last choice of babysitter. Simon and Isabelle wEdd out of the country, on official clave business in Europe, and his parents were in Idris so they weren't available to watch Max and Rafe. Jace would have normally watched them, but his own son, Jon, was sick and he didn't want Max and Rafe to get sick as well. Magnus came out of the bathroom fresh from his shower in only but a towel, Magnus looked at his husband who looked like he was in distress. 

“What’s wrong hun” 

Alec ran his hands through his hair, “I think date night will have to be moved. Jace can’t watch the kids tonight because Jon is sick and he doesn't want Max and Rafe to get sick.” 

“No! We can’t cancel date night, I’ve had these plans for months now and Caterina was looking forward to this date, you know how long it took me to convince her to say yes to this person I set her up with?” Magnus thought for a bit until an idea popped into his head,

“I have an idea, go get ready while I make a call.” 

Alec looked at his husband, a bit skeptical, last time Magnus picked a babysitter is was a warlock who knew nothing about kids and when they both got home both of the kids made a mess in the kitchen and the living room.

“Trust me Alexander.” Magnus leaned up and kissed Alec, he picked up his phone and dialed the number.

Magnus was already dress and in the living room when Alec finished changing. Rafael was watching tv as Magnus placed Max in the play pen. Magnus smiled at his husband, 

“you look wonderful my love. The sitter should be here in a moment.” Magnus said

The doorbell rang before Alec could ask the identity of this mysterious sitter,  Magnus left the room to open the door. 

“Thank you for coming in such short notice.” Magnus said.

Lydia hugged Magnus as she entered the loft. “It’s no problem I loves those kids, I was bored at the institute anyway, Clary and Jace were busy with Jon making sure he’s okay. I keep telling him it’s normal for a 1 year old to get sick, but they don’t listen. Does Alec know I’m babysitting?”

Magnus shook his head, “I don’t even think he knows you're in the city.” 

Magnus leads Lydia to the living room where Alec was talking to Rafael, 

“Now Rafe don’t give the sitter a hard time okay? Listen to them, okay maybe don’t listen to them when they say you can mess up the kitchen or paint your walls yellow.” 

“You have no faith in me Alec?” Lydia said. Alec turned his head in surprise.

“Lydia!” He stood and hugged her, “I didn't know you were in town?” Lydia laughed and hugged him back. 

“Technically, I’m suppose to be here on clave business, but that doesn't start till tomorrow.” 

“Aunt Lydia!” Rafe said as he ran up to Lydia, she picked up the young shadowhunter 

“Hey peanut,” Lydia said as she hugged him. “did you get taller?” 

Rafael laughed and nodded. Lydia smiled and let Rafael go and went over to Max who was reaching up for her, she picked him up and gave him a kiss on the head. She loved children she has always wanted them but she lost her chance so now she just settles on being there for Alec and Magnus kids.

“Hey there blueberry.” Max pulled at her hair playfully and giggled at Lydia tickled him. 

Magnus stood next to Alec and smiled at him, “see the kids are perfectly fine, and in good hands.”

Alec looked at Magnus, “How did you know she was in town?” 

“At the meeting yesterday? You were discussing the vampire issues of the city with Jace. Clary told me that Lydia would be coming over and helping on the case.” 

“Well why didn't you tell me it was Lydia, instead of having me panic?”

“Because I like it when you go all protective mode on the kids.” 

They left Lydia with the kids as she prepared them dinner. Lydia enjoyed watching Rafe and Max they were a handful at times but she loved them. After dinner they all played in the living room, 

“Lydia can we build a fort!” Rafael asked, She smiled and nodded 

“Sure but we have to take it down before your dads get home okay?” Rafe squealed happily as he pulled pillows down from the couch and got blankets from the closet. Lydia placed the 2 year old Max on the couch as she set up the pillows on the floor, Rafael brought the blankets to her and they spread it out. They ate ice cream and watched mundane shows, Lydia didn't understand the shows but Rafe seemed to like them. She got a text from Alec that they would be home a little later than planned and that she should just put the kids to bed. She can feel Rafael getting sleepy so she told them it was time for bed.

“Go wash up and I’ll read you and Max a story. You can pick it out.” Rafael nodded and got up from the blanket and went to the bathroom. She picked Max up, who was already nodding off. Max stirred a bit and opened his eyes

“Sorry sweetie, let’s get you to bed.”

“NO!” The toddler yelled as he cling on to Lydia, he was trying to keep his eyes open.

“I’ll read you a story first, would you like that?” Max didn't make a sound so she took that as a yes. 

When she got to the bedroom Rafael was already in bed with a book in hand, placed Max on the day bed and got the book for Rafe and started to read. She was mid way through the story when Rafael started to snore, Max was still awake so she laid down on the day bed and read the rest to Max.

When Magnus and Alec got home the first thing they saw when they entered the living room was the fort, Magnus smiled at the mess because he knew the kids had fun, he waved his hand and the living room was back to normal. Lydia and the kids were nowhere in sight,Alec checked the kids room and saw Max asleep on Lydia’s stomach on the day bed, while Rafael was in his own bed fast asleep. Alec gently picked Max up from Lydia’s chest, carefully trying not to wake Lydia or the sleeping child. After he placed Max in his crib he grabbed a throw blanket and put it over Lydia. Alec shut the door quietly and made his way to the master bedroom, where Magnus was taking off his jewelry. 

“Are they asleep?” Magnus asked, Alec nodded.

“Yeah, looks like they fell asleep reading. I found a book on the floor and Lydia asleep with Max on her chest.” 

“Lydia’s been sad these past few days, I think it’s because it was her husband’s birthday last week.” Magnus said to Alec. 

Alec sighed, Lydia has always been so good to them from the very beginning. She was Rafe’s godmother, she loved the kids but Alec can’t but feel protective of her every time he sees her. She’s dated plenty of times over the years but no one ever stuck. Her longest relationship was probably to Jace, when he and Clary were in the whole sibling debacle. But like with he and Magnus, Lydia stepped down the moment Jace and Clary realized they weren't siblings. He didn't see Lydia again until the whole Idris thing when Max died. Lydia was comforting Isabelle as she cried for Max. 

“I’ll talk to her in the morning, let’s get to bed I have a early day tomorrow.” 


End file.
